Raised Eyebrows
by racecarracecar
Summary: Internally debating his choice of returning hoodie-less and cold to the others and curling up with his friend Logan sighed. "Scoot over then." He hoisted his body up to the high bunk with his arms. Kogan. Slash. RPS.


**I shouldn't reread my own stories.  
>Found some grammatical errors. Fixed them.<strong>

Kendall let out an over-the-top, fake snore into Logan's ear. The sudden warm breath induced an involuntary shudder of pleasure through the boy's frame. Although unexpected, the brunette found he did not mind the close contact.

"Sleepy?" said brunette raised his eyebrows at the boy leaning heavily on his shoulder.

"Very." Kendall rubbed his forehead on his companion's clothed shoulder.

"Go lay down then." Logan received a slow shake of the shaggy blonde head. "Yes, go take a nap." Shoving Kendall gently yet forcefully in the direction of the bunks, Logan attempted to return his attention to the others immersed in conversation.

*Break*

Another shudder wracked Logan's frame, this time caused by the temperature of the air. Goose bumps riddled his exposed arms not covered by his t-shirt.

Grumbling a sentence along the lines of fetching a hoodie from his bed, Logan made his way past his band mates to the back of the bus.

Standing on tip toes to reach his bunk, Logan yanked aside the curtain and fell back to his heels in surprise.

His sharp intake of air woke the sleeping form in his bed. Jolted from his sleep, Kendall let out a tired "Hey Logie."

"Hey yourself, you nearly gave me a heart attack." Logan removed his palm from his chest as his breathing calmed down.

"Sorry, didn't mean to." Kendall mumbled out, voice still thick with sleep.

Logan took in the sight of his friend clutching his pillow. His long legs slightly bent in the small space, a guitar calloused hand thrown over his eyes to block out the light, body encased in the hoodie that originally brought Logan to the bunks.

"Something wrong with your bed?" Logan's eyebrows were going to be permanently stuck in their raised position if he wasn't careful.

"Yours is much more comfy," Kendall explained as he snuggled deeper into the pillow. Logan responded to Kendall's explanation with a sarcastic snort.

"Join me?" Again Logan's eyebrows reached for his hairline.

Internally debating his choice of returning hoodie-less and cold to the others and curling up with his friend Logan sighed. "Scoot over then." He hoisted his body up to the high bunk with his arms.

"Nope, this is my side," Kendall argued, smirk in place, refusing to move over.

"Of course it is." Logan rolled his eyes as he lugged his body over the other boy's with the assistance of Kendall. As he flopped down on the far side of the bed facing Kendall he took account of said boy's arms, still wrapped around his waist.

"Hi." Logan's eyes rose from their downward position on his waist to meet Kendall's own, partially under the cover of his blonde bangs.

Raising a hand to brush the pesky hairs away from Kendall's forehead, Logan answered back with a hi of his own.

Kendall snuggled into the top of Logan's head, in his slightly gelled hair.

"Yeah, that tastes awesome." Kendall pulled his face away amidst the chuckles rumbling in Logan's chest.

"Serves you right for stealing my hoodie." Logan playfully teased as he brushed the exchanged gel from Kendall's scrunched face.

Kendall let out an unintelligible noise as he shifted his body downward to rest his face in Logan's neck. The soft puffs of breath on his neck provoked familiar shudders through Logan's body. Shudders that engrossed his body whenever Kendall was close like this; touched him like this.

"What'cha thinking about?" Kendall asked lifting his head, bringing Logan's attention back to the present.

"Nothing." Logan answered quickly.

"C'mon, tell me Logie." Kendall untangled his arms from the body next to him to prop himself up to get a better look at the other boy.

Logan sent the blonde a cheeky grin, causing the blonde to smirk.

Kendall leaned down overtop Logan, pressing his lips lightly to the other's ear. "C'mon Logie, tell me." Grinning harder, Logan turned his head to the side, away from his friend, away from his lips.

Put off by his friend's purposeful silence, Kendall huffed before dropping his body to Logan's receiving a noise similar to a huff as the air escaped Logan's lungs. "Fine, don't tell me." Kendall deposited his head back in the crook of Logan's neck.

A light bulb went off in Kendall's head as he waited out the other boy's chuckles. Once Logan calmed down Kendall went for it.

A shriek of surprise left Logan's mouth as Kendall blew raspberries into the smooth expanse of skin before his mouth.

"Ok, ok I give. I'll tell you." Laughter shook through Logan as he fought to pull Kendall off his ticklish neck.

Smirking in victory, Kendall rolled to his side, facing Logan.

On his back, Logan contemplated the consequences of telling his friend the truth, deciding to shoot for it. Whether or not Kendall felt the same, Logan knew things wouldn't get awkward between them; he wouldn't let it.

Shifting to his side to look at his waiting friend Logan grasped the front of his hoodie Kendall was currently wearing and let out a soft, "You."


End file.
